It's the Great Pumpkin (S4-020)
Its all falls on Torq and Randus's shoulders to save the day. Summary This episode opens with Torq and Randus Duthane walking together in the Fields of Autumn have been once again separated from everyone else. Slowly the group comes back together first Ket, then Orem, and finally Trelle and Kammis. At this point Kammis admits it might have been her that was causing the group to become lost. So the party sees in the distance a spooky castle which make the suspect belongs to the Autumn King. As they start to enter the castle Orem starts to get tired and wants to go to sleep. The group quickly pulls him out and he wakes up again. The same thing happens to Kammis when she starts to enter the castle as she to withdraw. However Randus is unaffected by the castle and goes inside to find paper animal all asleep. Ket goes in the castle to and stays awake but he feels that part of himself has fallen asleep. Trelle takes a rope and goes into the castle from one of the upper windows and finds that everything that size one would expect for a normal humanoid. Trelle quickly goes in the window into the study and Randus goes to meet her walking through the inside of the castle. When Randus gets to Trelle he finds her almost a sleep with still a foot outside the window. After Randus carries Trelle back outside its agreed that Randus and Torq goes go and see if they can find the Autumn king inside while the rest of the Fey origin members of the party stay outside guarded by Ket. Randus and Torq work there way through the castle until the come to a large hall. At the end of the hall is a boy sitting on a throne. With no other leads Randus and Torq put the charm on child. Suddenly music start to swell and and child comes to life, and people in the castle are starting the wake up. Torq talks to the Autumn King, and the king wants him to bring the rest of the party to see him. Back outside everyone is hesitant to go back to see the Autumn King but they feel they have little choice. Then the party gets the door of the hall they are greeted by a penguin who leads them back the hall of the Autumn King. The Autumn King thanks them and also sees his helmet, the pumpkin that had been following Ket. After the pumpkin rejoins is master the Autumn King, the king shares that helmet and sense Betrayals. It senses a past betrayal of a party member from when Trelle and Kammis first met. The Autumn King says he senses future betrayal from Ket. After that Autumn King says they can has a favor of him, Torq speaking for the group asks the king to keep the charm on. He finds that simple but agrees. With that the party leaves. Everyone is ready to move on to the Fen of Winters when Kammis says she needs to look for her parents to which the party agrees. Characters Player Characters # Orem Rivendorn - Eladrin Wizard played by Stephen # Torq - Three-Quarter Orc Warrior played by Matthew # Randus Duthane - Human Artificer played by Brian # Ket H'zard - Half-Elf Warlock played by Rob # Trelle Surestep - Elf Ranger played by Adriana NPC's # Kammis Rivendorn # Autumn King Mentioned # Althea Greyborn Il'Rivendorn - Mother of Orem and Kammis # Brall Rivendorn - Father of Orem and Kammis Links Official Post Mp3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Feywild Category:The Fields of Autumn Category:Noncombat